staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 listopada 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00,7.30 Wiadomości) 8.05 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (28/35) - serial komediowy produkcji USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Mali muzycy, wielka muzyka - koncert Andrzeja Hundziaka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Milagros" (39/200) 10.50 Statystyczni: Bezpieczny dom 11.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Kwestia nerwów 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.20 Gitarowe ABC 11.30 Magazyn Notowań: Mleko z Zielonej Wyspy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny Środy artystyczne 12.20 Język filmu 12.35 Ganewol fotograf 13.05 Windy-Lifts (10) - lekcja języka angielskiego 13.20 Katalog zabytków: Dukla - Kościół Bernardynów 13.30 Król zwierząt - teleturniej dla najmłodszych 14.00 "Wishbone" (6/40): "Śladami afrykańskich baśni" - serial prod. USA 14.25 Młodzieżowe Studio Poetyckie 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Tajniki muzyki - puzon 15.20 Awangarda Krakowska 15.45 Fotografia według... 16.00 Katalog zabytków: Otmuchów - kościół św. Mikołaja 16.15 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa: Gazety wspólnot (audiotele: 0-70035299) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" (23) - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.55 Filmidło 18.15 Flesz-Wiadomości / Prognoza pogody 18.25 Listy o gospodarce 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Podzieleni, ale równi" (1/2) - dramat społ. prod. USA (1990 r., 94 min) 21.50 Cafe fusy 22.05 Na przełomie 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Reportaż 23.45 Studio sport: PE w koszykówce: MZT Skopje (Macedonia) - Mazowszanka Pruszków 0.30 "Bezimienna królowa" - film fab. prod. hiszpańskiej (1992 r., 86 min) 1.55 Alfabet polskich rzek: G jak Gorajec (powt.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Krok za krokiem" (13/26) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Zwierzęta w ich życiu" (11/13): "Laurie i gepardy" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 10.00 Po rozum do głowy - program dla dzieci 10.30 "Legenda o Białym Kle" (6/30): "Przyjaciel wilków" - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 "Pogotowie górskie w Wildbach" (8/26): "Uwięziony w skale" - serial prod. niemieckiej 11.50 "Mediaschool '97" - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Muzyczne nowości 2 14.20 Clipol 14.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.00 "Dlaczego to my" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 15.30 "Skaidi. U zbiegu dwóch rzek" (1/9) - serial prod. norweskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217 / Internet http://www.fon.org.pl) 17.00 Seans filmowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075800) 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Po rozum do głowy - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Jeden na jeden - program Wł. Szaranowicza 20.25 "Obywatel" - film dok. R. Wojty i J. Kubiaka 21.05 Mity i stereotypy: Potomkowie Czecha i Lecha (powt.) 21.50 Optimus sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.35 "Ziarnka piasku" (2) - film fab. prod. USA 0.05 "Cztery wieki" - film dok Mariana Kubery 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.10 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 Poranek z TV Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Rzeczpospolitej dni pierwsze - film fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 13.55 Serce Klarity - hiszpański serial obyczajowy 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - serial animowany 15.30 Roger Odrzutowiec - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Maluda - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 16.05 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Magazyn górniczy 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Magazyn historyczny 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Pogarda - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Na ratunek - australijski serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 20.55 Dziki Zachód - amerykański film dokumentalny 21.50 Program na czwartek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Reportaż 23.00 Sport 23.40 Temida 0.05 Na reporterskim szlaku 0.30 Ed, koń który mówi - serial komediowy prod. USA 1.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego? (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat (22) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości (312) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony (43) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów: brakujące lata (2/4) - serial prod. USA 12.30 Piramida - show 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa 15.00 Batman (32) - anim. serial dla dzieci 15.20 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard: gra-zabawa 16.45 Drużyna A (32) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Perła (11) - serial komediowy 18.15 Świat według Bundych (229) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Powrót Supermana (31) - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.55 F/X (11) - serial akcji 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Frankenstein - film fab. prod. USA (1994 r., 118 min) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.25 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Na każdy temat 0.55 Przytul mnie - magazyn muzyczny 1.55 Dance World - program muzyczny 2.25 Maximum Czadu - program muzyczno-sportowy 3.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 - 8.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny, prowadzi Krzysztof Ibisz 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 - 12.00 Między kuchnią a salonem - prowadzi Edyta Wojtczak 9.15 Pacific Drive (27) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 9.50 W obronie własnej - magazyn dla kobiet 10.15 Anna (27) - telenowela argentyńska 11.15 Poczta pani Edyty 11.30 Hau, hau sp. z o.o. - program o zwierzętach 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 - 14.00 Nic straconego: 12.05 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 12.30 Maria - telenowela 13.15 Słodka zemsta - telenowela 14.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dokumentalnych 14.30 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 15.15 California Dreams (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.45 USA High (28) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (28) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.45 TVN Fakty - informacje 17.00 Transmisja meczu koszykówki o Puchar im. R. Koraca (w przerwie meczu 600 sekund życia - reportaż) 18.30 TVN Fakty regionalne - informacje 18.45 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 19.20 Pogodowa ruletka 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Cybill (6) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Naga prawda (6) - serial komediowy, USA 21.00 Strażacy (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Jedwabne pończoszki (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 23.05 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Bogdan Rymanowski 23.30 TVN Fakty regionalne - informacje 23.45 Tłumaczenie Konstytucji 24.00 Noc. patefon i telefon - program na żywo 1.00 Nic straconego - program na życzenie 1.35 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka - magazyn 7.10 Salonowe potyczki - Jan Nowicki (powt.) 7.40 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 8.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Klan (7) - telenowela prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.30 Dzieci z naszej szkoły (1): Pies - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 10.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt. ) 11.00 24 Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Spiewajmy Poezję (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 W biały dzień - dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.45 Ludzie i miejsca - reportaż (powt.) 14.10 Polacy w Chicago: Ewa Buch - nie będę generałem - reportaż 14.30 Zwierzolub - progr. porad. (powt.) 14.45 Nie tylko Wawel: W kwidzyńskim zamku 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie prorgamu dnia 15.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 15.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Alfabet rzek polskich: L jak Łososina 16.30 Klan (7) - telenowela prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer 19.40 Dobranocka: Baśnie i waśnie 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Pani Bovary to ja - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1977. 81 min) 21.50 O mój rozmarynie - występ zespołu Wileńszczyzna 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Skąd ta wrażliwość- Teresa Pągowska / Tele wizje kultury 24.00 Młodzi wirtuozi: Recitale laureatów I Konkursu Muzycznego Teatru Polskiego w Londynie - Ewa Pyrek (II nagroda) 0.30 Z arcydzieł muzyki polskiej: Władysław Zeleński - W Tatrach, wyst. Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie pod dyrekcją Wojciecha Michniewskiego 0.50 Baśnie i waśnie - film animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 Pani Bovary to ja - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.20 O mój rozmarynie - występ zespołu Wileńszczyzna (powt.) 5.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 5.30 Klan (7) - telenowela prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczny 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Tylko Muzyka (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Dance World - mag. muzyki dance 7.30 Domek na prerii (139) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 8.30 Tajemnice piasków (139) - brazylijska telenowela 9.00 Skrzaty z wyspy Li (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Power Rangers (96) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Antonella (155) - argentyńska telen. 11.30 Dynastia (42) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 HALOGRA!MY 13.30 DJ's Club 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Dance World 15.00 Techno Life - magazyn muzyki techno 15.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 16.00 Domek na prerii (140) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tajemnice piasków (140) - brazylijska telenowela 17.30 Tajemniczy ogród (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Power Rangers (97) - serial dla młodzieży 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.25 GRA!MY News 19.30 Piramida - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (156) - argent. telenowela 21.00 Dynastia (43) - ameryk. serial obycz. 22.00 HALOGRA!MY - Hit Music Show 23.00 Dance Jump - program muzyczny 23.30 Przytul mnie - nocny progr. muz. 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Informacje 1.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.35 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 9.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 9.45 Most Cassandry - film katastrof., Wlk. Brytania 11.55 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 12.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 13.10 Teleshopping 13.55 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 15.10 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 16.20 Siła woli - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 17.35 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - ser. obycz. 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Lepszy świat - film obyczajowy, Francja 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Siła woli - ser. obycz. 22.40 Adwokat i prokurator - serial kryminalny 23.30 Ukryta kamera TV Kraków 7.45 Koncert na dzień dobry - Big Beat - Platynowy koncert 8.30 Rhan Wędrowiec - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.55 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial fabularny (powt.) 9.35 Muzyczna podróż - amerykański program muzyczny 10.10 Starsza pani znika - angielski film kryminalny 11.50 Gramofon - polski pr. rozrywkowy 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Kronika 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - angielski serial animowany dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.30 Roger odrzutowiec - amerykański serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Maluda - japoński serial animowany dla najmłodszych 16.05 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Samotni - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Mały i duży człowiek - pr. publicystyczny dla młodzieży 17.15 Na rynku pracy - pr. publ. 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial fabularny 19.15 Temat dnia 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Na ratunek - australijski serial sensacyjny 20.55 Dziki Zachód - amerykański serial dok. 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Sport 22.10 Alma Mater - magazyn Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 22.30 Budka Suflera - koncert muzyczny, cz. I 23.15 Uczta Baltazara, czyli noc ze Stalinem - rosyjski dramat 0.40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 - 8.00 program nie kodowany: 7.00 Przyjaciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (8) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 8.00 - 17.45 program kodowany: 8.00 Sędzia Dredd - amerykański film s-f 9.35 Emma - melodramat angielski 11.30 Bananowy czubek - komedia amerykańska 12.50 Kłamstwa nie bez przyczyny - australijski thriller psychologiczny 14.25 Kot Billy - angielski serial animowany (23) 14.50 Ich pięcioro - rodzinny serial amerykański (36) 15.35 Ośmiorniczka - angielski film sensacyjny 17.45 program nie kodowany: Wstęp do meczu 18.00 - 4.45 program kodowany: 18.00 Puchar Polski 20.00 Wyjątek od reguły - amerykański film sensacyjny 21.40 Superdeser: Bez-miar TV - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 22.05 Osiedle Radiant City - amerykański film obyczajowy 23.30 Jeszcze bardziej zgryżliwi tetrycy - komedia amerykańska 1.10 Sędzia kalosz - komedia amerykańska 2.35 Zabójcy - amerykański film sensacyjny PTK 2 17.00 O czym szumią wierzby - serial dla dzieci 17.30 TV Party - muzyka 18.00 74.5 Nowa Fala - ser. obycz. 18.45 Samotni - serial komediowy 19.15 To i moto - sport i motoryzacja 19.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Zimny gniew - film senacyjny prod. USA 21.30 XL - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Kara śmierci - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23.35 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 0.20 Muzyczne dobranoc ČT1 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Wizytówka 9.30 Program dla dzieci 9.40 AZ - quiz 10.05 Życie w zamku - serial 10.55 Lapidarium 11.10 Program publicystyczny 11.45 Życie na pograniczu śląsko-polskim - dok. 12.05 Morawsko-śląski salon 12.35 Klekanice - rep. z Ostrawy 13.10 Studio reporterów 13.35 Czeska kronika 13.55 Przyroda w zagrożeniu 14.25 Animals 14.40 Dla domu i ogrodu 15.15 Rodzina Simpsonów - serial anim. 15.35 Program publicystyczny 16.05 Zwykła końska historia - serial 16.35 Studio Oaza - pr. dla młodzieży 17.25 Było, nie było... 18.10 Czeska muzyka - bajka 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Czarne owce - pr. pub. 20.20 Bakałarze 21.45 Arena 22.40 Przyjaciele 23.05 Country Express Praga-NashviIle 23.50 Ranczo Delux 1.20 Klub jazzowy 2.25 Arena 4.15 Magazyn policyjny TV Nova 9.00 Na zdrowie! - serial 9.25 Karuzela - teleturniej 9.50 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 10.20 Savannah - serial 11.10 Z archiwum X - serial 11.55 Prosto w oczy 12.35 Dynastia - serial 13.30 Tak płynie czas - serial 14.15 Kaprysy miłości - serial 14.45 MacGyver - serial 15.40 Beverly HiIls 90210 - serial 16.40 A - talk show 17.30 Ksena - serial 18.20 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 18.45 Karuzela - teleturniej 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Znowu jestem zakochana - film USA 21.45 Właśnie dziś 21.50 Był raz jeden glina - kom. fr. 23.35 Żonaty z zobowiązaniami - serial 24.00 A - talk show 0.40 Afrodyzjakum - serial erot. 1.05 Highlander - serial Eurosport 8.30 Eurogol - magazyn 10.00 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata 11.00 Bobsleje: PŚ w Calgary (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Koła - magazyn 13.00 Fun Sport - magazyn 13.30 Magazyn tenisowy 14.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hanowerze (na żywo) (PL) 17.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych (PL) 18.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hanowerze (PL) (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hanowerze (na żywo) (PL) 21.00 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski Francja - Szkocja (na żywo) (PL) 23.00 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata 24.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 1.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi dragsterów w Houston (najważniejsze wydarzenia) DSF 9.15 Hokej na lodzie: Liga europ. 11.15 GiIlette World Sport Special 11.45 Hattrick! Dzisiaj - magazyn 12.15 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '96 14.00 Motorvision - magazyn 15.00 Surfing: World Tour '97 15.30 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 16.30 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 17.30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj - magazyn 18.45 Koszykówka: NBA 19.45 GiIlette World Sport Special 20.15 Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka (na żywo) 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj - magazyn 23.00 Motorvision - magazyn 24.00 Wiadomości sportowe 0.15 Normalni - magazyn 0.45 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn BBC One 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Can't Cook Won't Cook 9.25 Style Challenge 9.50 Kilroy 10.30 Change That 10.55 The Really Useful Show 11.35 Real Rooms 12.00 News 12.05 Call My Bluff 12.35 Give Us a Clue 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 The Weather Show 13.45 Neighbours 14.05 Quincy 14.55 Terry and June 15.30 Playdays 15.50 Chucklevision 16.10 Get Your Own Back 16.35 Out of Tune 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six o'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Face Value 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 National Lottery Live 20.45 Points of View 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 Absolutely Fabulous 22.00 The X Files 22.45 Tom Jones 0.20 Death Dreams 2.00 News 24 BBC Two 7.00 See Hear Breakfast News 7.15 Children's BBC Breakfast 7.40 Smurfs' Adventures 8.05 It'll Never Work 8.30 Children's BBC Breakfast: Penny Crayon 8.40 Tales of Aesop 8.45 The Record 9.10 School Programmes 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 School Programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Noddy 13.10 The Art and Antiques Hour 14.10 Going, Going, Gone 14.40 News 14.45 Westminster with Diana Madill 15.55 News 16.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 16.30 Through the Keyhole 16.55 Esther 17.25 Today's the Day 17.50 Lifeline 18.00 Star Trek: the Next Generation 18.45 Sliders 19.30 Black Britain 20.00 Gary Rhodes 20.30 Home Front 21.00 Modern Times: Testing Times 21.50 Breaking Point 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Prison Weekly 23.45 Building Sights USA 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 1997 roku